shiro_heichifandomcom-20200214-history
The Unicorn Clan
Champion: Moto Naleesh Ide With peace in the Empire, the Ide are happy. They do not have to defend their clan’s wars in court, they do not have to contend with constant accusations of dishonor on the part of the Shinjo, and the Lion have kept themselves studiously neutral. The greatest problem they have now is working against the Scorpion. While the Crane were always among the greatest disparagers of the clan’s foreign ways, they were also never hostile. With the Crane’s reversal of fortunes, the Ide are stepping up to support the Children of Doji in court. Neither like the Scorpion and both Unicorn and Crane do not want to see an Empire whose politics are steered by dishonorable, dishonest schemers. Their daimyo Tobuko works closely with Doji Makoto to counter Scorpion plots. This work is stymied by the debt of gratitude the Crane have been put in by the Scorpion. Iuchi Nothing much has changed for the Iuchi since Ietsuna took over as daimyo. The Phoenix are still sore over seeing Iuchi travel magic used to such effect during the Khan’s March, but the Iuchi merely shrug their shoulders and hint that the Isawa are just jealous that they didn’t think of it first (or worse, are unable to). There is a great deal of professional rivalry going on between the Isawa and the Iuchi, but accusations of (non-blood) maho incur the wrath of Jade Champion. Moto The Moto are still the ruling family of the Unicorn, but this is slowly changing. While the Moto still feel they deserve to rule, it has become gradually apparent to them that they are not the best to do so. In the centuries since the Unicorn returned, the Moto have become gradually less Moto and more Rokugani. As the Rokugani have grown used to the odd ways of the Moto, fewer confrontations over their strange ways have arisen. While this might seem to be a good thing, traditionalists among the Moto have grumbled about losing their heritage and their ways, becoming soft Rokugani rather than Moto. Most traditionalists are those whose families have recently entered the Empire from the Moto remnants outside. Moto from families who have been in the Empire a while are content to be Rokugani. They still love their horses and love traveling, but are content to do so without burning and pillaging everything in their way and sticking to the Unicorn lands. This growing division is causing some internal distress in the family, distracting Naleesh from her duties as Champion. While this problem would likely blow over in a couple of generations, the continual, if small, influx of ‘true’ Moto keeps the problem alive. Young, disaffected Moto from more Rokugani bloodlines are often enchanted by their ancient history and form bands of 'true' Moto, causing unrest with their politics and antics. Shinjo Akodo Shigetoshi’s public exoneration of the Shinjo, due to the deeds of Shinjo Shono, has finally redeemed the family in the eyes of the Empire. There are still people who look down on the Shinjo, but few who are willing to make a point of it. The Shinjo are now well on their way to reclaiming their lost prestige. Shono’s daughter Min-hee proudly bears the name Shinjo and continues the work of her father and aunt in making it great again. Min-hee is fairly close to her cousin Kuon and has personally had a hand in Kisada jr.'s training, if only to try to smooth some of his rougher edges. The Shinjo in general do not feel worthy the leadership of the clan, but now it seems like a possibility in the future rather than an impossibility. Utaku The Utaku are little changed. Their daimyo, Choi-ro, took over after Yu-pan retired in 1184. The Utaku of all the Uncorn are the least affected by the changes of the recent years. They have always been paragons of honor, ones even the Lion grudgingly admit as beyond reproach (apart from being Unicorn, of course), and this has not changed. The Boar managed to gain invitations to the Utaku's Winter Court of 1190 and hope to make friends there. The Unicorn clan in general The Unicorn have not changed much in the last ten-odd years. Recovering from their failed assault on the Empire and the Lion retaliation has taken most of their effort and resources, but most of it is done now. As rich as they are, the Unicorn are in a comfortable position. No wars or immediate rivalries threaten them, an understanding and insightful Empress, and a new generation of Unicorn: life is good. While elements within the Clan, mostly Moto, want a small war to keep their edge, the majority are more than happy to enjoy peace and unprecedented acceptance in the Empire. They are closely allied with the Crab, having been given the honor of training Kisada jr. The Khol Wall is being constructed to protect against the Shadowlands, and even the Imperial Families are mostly quiet. Despite their distaste for the Unicorn, peace in the Empire is more important than encouraging a war to punish the Unicorn even more. The Unicorn appreciate the pluck and skill that Kuni Eri and her friends showed but are otherwise unconcerned with the Boar.